


Where Could I Get Some Weed?

by AdventurousLadder



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Brownies, Canada, Fluff, Gen, Weed, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventurousLadder/pseuds/AdventurousLadder
Summary: Canada (ˈkænədə)[noun]: A country in the northern part of North America. Its ten provinces and three territories extend from the Atlantic to the Pacific and northward into the Arctic Ocean, covering 9.98 million square kilometers (3.85 million square miles), making it the world's second-largest country by total area
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Where Could I Get Some Weed?

"Where would you buy weed?" Katherine entered the room in a hurry.

Anne choked on nothing.

"Are you okay?" Katherine's eyes widened in fear. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Where did you find that recipe?" she asked gently pulling Katherine's phone into her hands. She scanned the page for any author or any of the aforementioned 'reviews' but it was only a screenshot so she could not really find anything.

"I found it on Parr's Twitter."

"Why would she post some weed brownie recipe?"

The door was opened and Jane Seymour burst in looking like a crazy person. "Did somebody say weed? Can I have some of the weed?" she asks like a cop looking to bust some teenagers juuling.

"Relax, we don't have weed." Anne said to hide Katherine's slight fear growing.

"Is weed bad?" Katherine asked.

"Maybe-"

"Yes!" Jane interrupted. She shook her head at the two of them. "Weed can kill you!"

"No, it can't!" Anne answered back. "They're only putting a little in brownies."

"Brownies? Why would you do that to innocent brownies?" Jane asked.

"Why don't you ask Parr? The recipe came from her Twitter anyways."

"Parr?!" Jane said before storming out of the room.

"What's her deal?" Anne asked as she continued reading the recipe. There was a modified version of the recipe that lacked the special ingredient and seemed to be easy enough to do.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Maybe we should," she replied handing back Katherine's phone.

"Can we?"

"Of course." then the two girls went into the kitchen.

Their kitchen was not very big but there was no shortage of ingredients. There was a little plastic box filled with Jane's baking supplies. They got it and placed it on the counter and got to work.

"How hard can it be?" Anne said.

* * *

"Catherine Parr!" Jane said bursting through her bedroom door. Catherine was mid-explanation with Anna about something important it seemed.

"What's up?" Parr responded turning off her computer which she was using as evidence for the points in her explanation.

Jane sat down on her bed as if to look more approachable. "Is there anything you're hiding from us?"

"What?"Parr looked confused. She even looked at Anna for advice. She shrugged and made a face. "None that I can think of at the moment."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes?"

"Have you done weed?"

"Not technically..." her voice faltered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane said putting on a more serious face. She was ready to call the police if need be but she wanted to hear more.

Parr hesitated. "Anna and I may have had some before."

"WHAT?!" the door opened wider to reveal Catherine watching them.

"I can explain-"

"You don't need to explain. That's incredibly irresponsible of the two of you. Do you know that?" she pointed an accusatory finger at Anna and Parr making the two of them not in fear.

"No, it's okay," Jane said. "Please explain. I want to know what you're hiding from us."

* * *

"It turns out there's an alternative recipe on the website," Anne said scrolling the page on her phone. "So we can cut out the drugs."

"WHAT?!" they both hear from one of their bedrooms. But they both knew that it belonged to Parr's room.

"Are we in trouble?"

"Parr's in trouble." Anne said reassuring her. "We're making brownies." she said taking out a bowl.

"Don't we have to measure the ingredients?"

"We don't have to measure feelings and I feel this is enough," Anne said pouring a little bit of flour in a big bowl. "You can add the other ingredients. They're right there."

"Are you sure this is correct?"

"When have I not?"

Katherine deeper into the kitchen and started pouring things into the bowl as well. She poured all sorts of things into the bowl and cracked a couple of eggs into the bowl.

"Is that enough?"

"Yeah."

"What do we do?"

"Just chuck it in the oven."

The silicon bowl was placed into the oven.

* * *

"Please tell me the story again." Aragon sat down and stared daggers at Anna and Parr. "Slowly, please."

"Of course," Parr said looking for the right words to get this over with as quickly as possible. "It all started on our trip to Canada-"

"CANADA!?" Aragon gasped. "Since when were you two going on secret trips to Canada?"

"Legally speaking, Canada is our only choice," Anna said nodding at something on her phone.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Jane asked.

"Well, weed is legal there," Anna said putting her phone away to look more trustworthy. "It's not like we'd know that off the top of our heads or anything..."

"We just went to a little pub. It was no big deal. This guy gave us a brownie and told us he was workshopping the recipe." she caught Jane's concerned gaze and continued. "I spat it out though. So don't get any ideas. Anna did eat quite a few."

"It was impolite to refuse!" Anna responded. "Also, I didn't even get _that_ high."

"You know what? I can't believe this." Aragon said having enough and leaving the three of them in the room. 

"I hope you know the gravity of your actions." Jane reprimanded the other two people in the room.

"We do and wE'Re sOrRy mOm," she said in a jokingly manner.

There was a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" a voice on the other side asked.

"Please do," Parr said trying to break the tension.

The door opened to reveal Katherine with a bunch of little plates and Anne with a large silicon bowl of freshly made brownies.

"We followed the recipe to the tee so I think it tastes good." Anne declared proudly as if to say 'I can follow directions!' She gave out pieces to Anna and Parr. They gladly got their pieces and just ate them up.

"This is really good, babe," Anna said between bites. This was the first meal all of them would be having to explain their unexpected gluttony.

Jane, on the other hand, was shocked. "Where on earth could you have-"

Katherine's eyes widened. "Oh, we didn't find that. We took it out of the recipe." she scooped a piece from the bowl and put it on a plate. "Would you like one?"

"I- I- Uh-" Jane stammered unable to quickly comprehend. "OF course, thank you, dear." she received the brownie and eyed it carefully as if it was keeping secrets from her. She then put it in her mouth still fully expecting to get high. Luckily, it was nothing but a normal brownie. A good one at that. "This is really good," she said in disbelief.

"I know." Anne gloated. "I did make it."

"I feel like I haven't been reasonable with you-" she said entering the room to see everyone eating brownies. "Jane? Are you serious?"

Jane was in the middle of a conversation with Katherine and Anne. "Don't worry, they took it out. You should try a piece."

"Alright," she said giving in.


End file.
